


Two of a Kind

by emothy



Category: Hana Yori Dango (TV), Japanese Drama, Yamada Tarou Monogatari (tv)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domyouji has other friends, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set during episode 1 of YTM, and no particular time during HYD but I'd say not too near the beginning. Prompt: _Twin stars_.

-

"That's just fine because _I have other friends than you guys_!" Domyouji shouts, sticking his head back through the doorway just to be sure everybody caught that. He looks around a few times, but no-one is reacting, as usual. Akira is presenting his latest conquest with a jewellery box, and Soujirou is running the tip of one finger down his new 'friends' bare arm. Rui's nose is stuck in a book, but the little hint of a curve at each side of his mouth could just as well be because of Domyouji as it could the text. Domyouji sticks his nose firmly in the air and pretends none of it matters anyway.

He isn't lying after all, he has other friends.

A friend. An acquaintance. Well-

-

"Domyouji-san?" Mimura actually says it twice, staring at the phone in disbelief before actually answering. "Hello, Domyouji-san?"

"Ah!" Domyouji crows triumphantly down the phone, as if to nearby spectators. "Are you busy right now? Though nothing is going to be more important than me, so I know you'll just put it off for now if you are!"

"Sure, Domyouji." Mimura smothers an amused smile, even though Domyouji can't see it down the phone, and probably wouldn't think it meant what it did if he could see it. His personality isn't especially unique in Mimura's social circle, he's just louder and prouder than most.

"I just wanted to call and say hi," Domyouji says casually, leaning back on his leather sofa and bringing a leg up to his chest to hold on to as though he does this all the time. Mimura had rather forgotten he had given Domyouji his number. In fact, he doesn't actually remember doing so at all...

Mimura is busy contemplating this and doesn't notice the silence on the line for a good minute. Domyouji doesn't seem worried. It's not as if someone would even attempt to hang up the phone on his important self.

"Is everything, ah, okay with you, Domyouji-san?" Mimura hesitates. If he had bothered to get someone to track down Mimura's number just to call him it can't be for nothing.

-

"And all of a sudden, I realise I'm standing on a road full of potholes nobody is ever going to bother to fix, and all the houses around me are made of broken slats and are missing roof tiles, and I just wondered, 'what am I doing here?!'" Mimura doesn't know how the conversation flipped itself around to him being the one doing all the talking, or why Domyouji is listening so willingly, but it feels good to get it off his chest. Maybe if he can just hear someone else say how crazy he's been acting he can accept it as the truth and get over it.

"So your stalking was unsuccessful?" Domyouji sounds disapproving. Mimura swallows. "All the resources you have to choose from, and you followed alone, on foot, on the spur-of-the-moment and then you lost your target?!"

He sounds really disapproving. Sometimes Mimura forgets what having money does to some people's brains. Nothing is too absurd for some people. He really just wanted someone to tell him that following your classmate home is scary and weird and wrong and to never do it again.

Domyouji, however, is discussing the best kind of tracking device to sneak carefully into someone's schoolbag.

"Or you could just give her a gift, and bug that! She'll take it everywhere because you gave it to her and it's a precious gift, and then you'll always know where she is!"

Oh.

"Uh, Domyouji-san," Mimura never realised until now that he would be nervous admitting this. "Did I not mention that it was my _male_ classmate I was, uhm-" tactfully "-walking home the same way as?"

"It was?" Domyouji pauses. Mimura stares hard at the wall and tries not to think about anything. "Ah well, but you're serious about this, right?"

"I suppose so," Mimura says, and he knows as he says it that it's true. Otherwise he never would've done such a thing. Such a... _Domyouji_ thing.

"Well then that's all that matters," Domyouji says, and the issue is resolved. Mimura lets out a breath and acknowledges that the world feels slightly different now that Domyouji has given his approval. The power of reputation.

"I'm glad we've had this talk," Domyouji says, nodding to himself.

"Oh, yes, me too."

"-Now I can prove to the rest of F4 that I do too have other friends than them! And I know all about your life to prove it!"

"I'm happy for you, Domyouji-san," Mimura murmurs, and listens to the dial-tone after Domyouji chirps a cheerful 'see you later!' and hangs up.

It may be alright for him, but Mimura hasn't solved anything.

-

He doesn't realise this until the following day when Yamada-kun's mother finds him outside their (pokey, run-down, creaking, dangerous-looking) home staring intently at practically nothing.

-


End file.
